Late Hormones
by vinesah
Summary: After finding a place to stay for the night, Johnny discovers an unusual change in his body which Dally helps him relieve.


**This book probably isn't as popular anymore, but it's still drop dead amazing.**

 **Warning: Includes homosexuality, and a perverted Dally.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was storming, and Johnny _HATED_ storms.

There really wasn't any complicated reason for why he did, but the loud strikes of thunder and random flashes of lightning never failed to give him a quick jerk. So, at all times, he tries to avoid being outside during these harsh conditions. Usually, his first idea would be to immediately rush to the Curtis house. Yes, this suggestion certainly wasn't half bad at all; however, no matter how many times Darry has told Johnny, "You're welcomed here anytime," or "What's ours, is yours," It still never gave him that feeling of contentment. He always found himself as a burden whenever he places a heel onto their floors. When really, Darry didn't mind a single bit as long as he wasn't creating a ruckus.

Anywho, for his first choice to be second-thoughted, he ended up staying in the vacant lot until a lightbulb would pop into his head. He gathered up lightly damp newspapers and laid beneath them for a temporary safety blanket from the storm. Once he got comfortable, he began to brainstorm (hah) anyone in particular that would be welcoming enough to take him in. Just for the night, at least.

"Steve?" He questioned, his first choice. Nah, he's probably wandering off somewhere with Evie during this time. Probably doing which he refers to be a, 'No kids allowed,' type of content, or whatever. He was out of the list.

He then thought of Two-Bit, in which he insisted wouldn't be half bad either. Then he remembered he'd probably be better off drinking at this time. It was a Friday, and even the Socs would be out boozing. Even if it was raining like water bursting out of a volcano. Johnny grew tired and was about to give up and risk himself to get sick in the lot again.

Until he thought of Dally...

Commonly, this would of been the worst idea out of all his options. Mostly because Dally hates getting interrupted when creating business with his broads or being put in a situation where he has to worry about someone other than himself. He wouldn't want to be negotiated by Darry if he did end up taking care of Johnny, and then losing him right after. The possibilities were endless, but the pet was currently in desperation. Besides, he could always think of a way to persuade Dallas into taking care of him for one night. He was aware of something unusual, yet calming about Dallas and their relationship; Dally somehow has always showed he had a soft spot to Johnny. There's been times where the gang's pet could be doing the most dumbest things. Like thinking he could outrun a group of Socs, or jump off the roof of his house attempting to escape his abusive father and not expect a single bruise to pop up onto his body. The list could go on, but Dallas really showed any form of resent towards him. If it was Ponyboy, it was a whole other story. As a result, Johnny took a moment to think of where Dally could be at this time of day.

'Buck's.' He thought, and instantly began to jog to the bar.

***  
It took him a good thirty minutes to arrive at the building. Nothing but light flashes and booming music were within his sight. A little frustrated, not knowing why the hell the rain hasn't stopped by now. He instantly told himself and spat, that this has better been worth it.

He rises himself up onto the steps and knocks loudly on the door, just to see a tired and party outed Buck. "What do you want, kid?"

"Dallas?" Johnny asked, and Buck sighed then immediately called out to other people to get him out. At this point, Johnny felt jumpy and was excited to see Dallas.

And there he was.

The younger stared at his figure; pale skin, tight abs, low rise jeans, barefoot, a necklace, his ring, and don't forget about the cigarette resting between his index and middle. He thought he was gorgeous, but if he ever said that out loud, he'd be better off sleeping in a shack.

"Johnnycakes? What the hell are ya' doin here?" Dallas asked, seemingly a little irritated.

Johnny shivered, "I-I need a place to spend the night Dal, I have no where to go and..." He was still being poured on and Dally didn't even notice.

Dally scoffed, "And what? You're scared of a little thunder? If that's so why didn't you go walk off to the Curtis's?" This caused Johnny to look up with immediate puppy eyes, making the hoodlum look away as well. He couldn't deal with that look on his face, but he knew he still couldn't say no. He sighed and pulled Johnny in, leading him upstairs to the room Dally was currently staying in for the night. Then instantly threw him to be seated on the side of the bed.

"Strip, it's cold outside and you can't go to bed being soaked," Dally told him. He looked into the drawers and quickly raised an eyebrow, he closed them slowly as it felt Johnny still look at him. His captives caused Johnny to worry, was there a problem?

Dallas turned around with nothing but a button up that would of certainly been long on Johnny, kind of like a dress. He stared at Johnny, completely naked in his underwear. "Kid, uh, I hope you like wearing gowns because that's all I could really give you right now." He said as he threw it to Johnny, which he still obeyed to put it on and button up. They both blushed. Dally's being more obvious. The scenery of Johnny sitting on his bed with a big shirt and him being shirtless caused a clear atmosphere and scenario to someone who would just walk in.

"Uhm, thanks Dal, do you know where the bathroom is?" Johnny asked shyly.

"Right across the hall, but hey listen kid I'm still doing a bit of gambling downstairs so if you need anything don't be afraid to walk down in that little party dress of yours!" The teenager laughed and quickly ran out the room. It didn't really matter to Johnny, anyways. He planned to stay up in his room until the sunrise or when the storm stops. Maybe he could try drifting off to sleep, but first he needed to take a quick tinkle. He walked across the hall, into the bathroom, and locked the door behind him.

To his surprise, it wasn't all that dirty as he expected it to be. He originally imagined it there to be empty beer bottles in the corner, booze around the toilet cover, and a messed up mirror. But it just looked like an ordinary household bathroom. Not wanting to hold anymore of his bladder, he pulled his organ outside of her socket and began to pee.

During this process, he imaged Dally shirtless again. His body was very muscular, just like the rest of the gang's. Soda, Steve, Darry, and Two-Bit were all structured that way, and he was aware Pony would eventually become like that too. Just a trim of excess baby fat and he'd be alright. But then you look at Johnny, and he's the slimmest creature on the planet. Not to mention all his bruises that he thought were ugly and disgusting. He always compared his body to the others, and never failed to notice how bulky they were. He remembered there being a rumor that Dally gets his muscles from having too much sex. God, maybe he was good in bed as people said he was. If it was true, it'd be no surprise. Considering he literally gets every female that he wants. Johnny was about to get further into his fantasies until he realized that he was done with his piss, and pulled tried to insert his penis back into his underwear.

"What the hell..?" Johnny whispered, looking down as he saw that he was as hard as a rock. He never really knew what this meant or how to take care of it. He flushed the toilet first knowing he would take a long while trying to figure out what was happening to him. He opened the shower curtains, turned on the cold water, dropped his tidy whities, and faces his erection so it would be contact with the water. He carefully placed himself so that his unbuttoned 'gown' wouldn't be wet. The water did nothing but splash against his cock, not knowing what to do. Man, the boy was even too shy to poke his own penis.

'Maybe if I just wait.. it'll go away.' He thought to himself, hoping he was correct.

***  
About 30 minutes have past, which to Johnny felt like a couple hours. He was still in the same position since he was trying to get rid of his erection. It aggravated him, it just wouldn't go down! About to touch it, he then heard a knock on the door.

"Johnny?" Dallas called out, "Are you okay? How long have you been in there for, man?"

Johnny panicked, "I-I'm almost done! Just need a few more minutes!"

Dally raised an eyebrow as he felt the nervousness in his voice. He couldn't tell if Johnny was taking a shit or maybe clogged the toilet. He shook his head in disbelief, "It's alright, Johnny, just open up and I'll unclog it right away."

Johnny shook his head rapidly, "N-No! It's not-"

"Johnny, open this door or I'll open it myself."

Johnny felt smart, "It's locked!"

The hood crossed his arms, currently in confusion. What was this kid blabbering about? He pulled out his pocket knife from one of his back pockets and began to picklock the door, first time successful. He opened the door and closed it behind him and looked back seeing a startled Johnny in the tub with his dick out.

'Oh, that's what he was worried about? A 16 year old not knowing how to beat his own stick?' He thought. In this type of situation, it's usually best not to stare. Dallas actually found this quite appealing. He stepped towards Johnny and turned the knob to stop the water.

"Cold water isn't going to make your hard-on go away, stupid," Dallas said, "Is this the first time you ever got it?"

The dark skinned boy stared at Dally then slowly right back to his penis, still hard, maybe even harder. God, it was so tight. He responded to his question by nodding slightly, being too mousy to say anything. Meanwhile, the older boy once again raised an eyebrow. Looks like his hormones just kicked in a little later than usual.

"I-I don't know how to make it go away Dal, it's getting so tight too..." Johnny said courageously. "Dally, how do I make it go away?"

That question frightened Dally. What was he suppose to do? Drop his pants and whack off as demonstration? God, he felt as if he was going to catch the gay. He sighed, and did the unthinkable, taking Johnny's matters into his own hands. He bent over his upper half over the edge of the tub, gripping the edge with his left for balance and used his free hand to grab his boner.

"Dally!" Johnny yelped, not believing his eyes.

Dallas didn't answer, but continued to stroke his erection until he called out that needed to cum. Johnny looked at his facial expressions; serious and bold. He could tell this was as important to Dally as it was for him. He felt flattered, but weird. The feeling was foreign, but so good. When he began to speed up his hand, Johnny was unknown of how to express the feeling of him needing to cum. He tried to hold it back, at the the possibility of accidentally pissing on Dally's hand. But Dallas was smarter than he looked, and massaged his balls for the pleasure to accelerate. This way, he'd definitely have to let it all out.

"Why are you resisting?" Dally asked, his voice a little bit more raspier.

"I'm not.." He lies.

Dallas looks at his expression, "Let it out, you'll be fine."

"N-No, what if it's.. dirty?" Johnny told him. Dally knew he was starting to play a game of excuses. "There's nothing dirty in you, stupid."

Johnny gave up, and was about to release himself — on one condition. "Don't look..." He told Dally, in which he received an unnoticeable eye roll but still obeyed to look away.

"A-Ah!" Johnny exploded right then and there. All over his legs, Dally's hand, and on the tub. In a panic, he planned to clean up before he allowed Dally to turn back and face the mess he made. But for this didn't happen, he held onto Dallas's wrist and shyly called his name out in guilt.

Dally found this as a signal to turn back, and was he in shock. To him, and for a first time orgasm, Johnny did squirt out an excessive amount. Hell, maybe a quarter of it was Dally's normal quantity. Maybe two on a good day. He released his grip on his penis and opened it up to find a sticky, white, substance that was extremely thick. At least it didn't smell bad. He wondered if Johnny has a funky tasting spunk. He looked at Johnny's eyes, and once again the look in his face was full of bash. When Johnny realized he stared at him, he nervously chewed on the fabric of his button up.

Dallas smirked, and boy was he gross. He took Johnny's love cream from his hand and licked off a sample. This made Johnny turn redder than ever, and his eyes were as wide as quarters. He hid his face from behind one side of his clothes. Dally had to admit, the taste actually wasn't terrible. It was pretty sweet. Better than his own, at least.

"Dally, please don't tell anyone." Johnny asked, hoping he'd agree.

Dallas nodded, "I won't."

***  
After they cleaned up, Johnny buttoned up his shirt before laying back on the bed. He turned his back to Dally while the pale boy spooned him. Trying to get him to relax before drifting off to sleep.

"Johnny, can I ask you somethin'?" Dally asked in his ear, rubbing the boy gently on his bare thigh from under the comforters.

Johnny lifted his head a bit, "What is it, Dal?"

"What was it that made you, you know, hard." He asked. Johnny blushed again.

"Well uh, you." Johnny didn't have nothing to hide anymore. After all, he instantly became more clingy on Dally since what just happened.

Dally laid his head, sniffing the younger boy's greasy hair. "That's what I thought." And planted a kiss on the side of his head. He blushed as Dallas did this, with of course Dally knowing so.

Dallas turned to his side, back facing Johnny's back, "Good night, Johnnycakes."

Before he said his good nights, the younger boy followed Dally and turned to face his back. Then hugging his upper bare half from behind, repeating his actions and kissing behind his neck.

"Good night, Dally."


End file.
